


Lunar Eclipse, Lunar Fears

by lenasmagic (dimensionhoppingrose)



Series: Weblena Month 2019 [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, Overcoming Fear, Phobias, mention of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/lenasmagic
Summary: Lena thinks she has good reasons not to like eclipses. Webby wants to help.





	Lunar Eclipse, Lunar Fears

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact, I went to bed last night thinking I would finish this between bits of work today. Then I ended up at the dentist for emergency wisdom tooth removal. I am... a little drugged right now -- the entire third and fourth scenes were written in a drugged haze. But I really wanted to get this one down. Please excuse typos. Especially in those last bits ._.

**** “It’ll be visible in Duckburg around eleven-forty-three pm, if we cut power to the mansion it should be visible—”

“What are you nerds talking about?” Lena said as she walked into the dining room, pushing Huey’s hat down as she passed. He looked up, annoyed. 

“There’s a lunar eclipse in a couple weeks. My Junior Woodchuck group is tracking it for our astrology badges.”

“Faaaaaaaaascinating,” Lena said, dropping into a chair next to Webby and grabbing a piece of toast of Webby’s plate. “Please, keep talking.”

“Well, not that you  _ care _ , but it’ll be visible for two hours and it’s a total eclipse so there’ll be a blood moon. It’s going to be awesome.”

“That sounds like the exact opposite of awesome.”

“What’s the opposite of awesome?” Della asked as she walked in.

“A lunar eclipse,” Huey said, holding up the star chart he’d been showing his brothers.

“That sounds totally awesome!” Della grabbed the chart to look at it. “What’ve you got against eclipses, kid?”

“We don’t really get along,” Lena said dryly. “The last one tried to kill me.”

“That was a  _ solar _ eclipse it’s totally dif—” Huey cut off mid-word when Lena leaned around Webby to glare at him. “But you know that already.”

“Yeah. I know. Magic doesn’t really  _ care _ what kind of eclipse it is — you think there aren’t a million and one rituals someone can do during a lunar eclipse?” Webby looked up, eager. “Absolutely not.”

“Aaaaawwww. What if—”

“ _ No _ .”

Webby sighed, going back to her breakfast. “Can we at least like, have a barbecue or something?” Dewey asked.

“You guys can do whatever you want. I’ll be upstairs with the curtains closed in bed.” Drugged, maybe, if she could talk Beakley into giving her some sleeping pills. Insomnia was terrible, and it wouldn’t be the first time she was drugged to sleep.

She missed the sad look Webby was giving her as she stood to get some food.

* * *

“What’s up with you?” Louie asked, raising an eyebrow. The boys had decided to go to Funso’s — Lena had declined the offer, of course, but had assured Webby she could entertain herself just fine. So Webby had joined, but her heart clearly wasn’t in anything. She hadn’t even tried the ballpit of doom yet (her greatest foe at Funso’s; she was only allowed to go in after the boys made sure they had her grappling hook, though).

“Nothing.”

“You’re a terrible liar. Come on, you look all sad and stuff, what’s up?”

Webby sighed. Louie wasn’t exactly the triplet she would have chosen to talk to about this. But Huey and Dewey had run off, leaving them with their drinks. “I just… I’m worried about Lena.”

“Everyone’s worried about Lena, have you see her? She’s weird.”

Webby punched Louie’s arm. It was  _ supposed _ to be light, but he still yelped and grabbed the spot. “She never wants to  _ do _ anything. I think she’s scared, but she’ll never admit it. Like, even this eclipse thing. She doesn’t want to see it because she’s scared, and she deserves better than that.”

Louie was surprisingly thoughtful as he listened, and nodded. “Yeah, I mean… I don’t blame her? I’d probably be afraid of literally everything after having an evil witch in my shadow too.”

“But that’s no way to live! And she… she…”  _ She deserves the world _ . Louie finished his drink, playing with the cup for a moment.

“She’s not afraid  _ all _ the time,” he said finally. “There are things that make her feel safe and comfortable. There’s got to be a way to, you know, use those things to help her.”

Webby frowned, thinking it over. “Nothing can make her feel better about an eclipse.”

“She just needs to feel safe, right? There’s gotta be a way to make that work.”

“Hmm…” Webby lit up, snapping her fingers. “I have an idea!”

* * *

Beakley had refused to give her sleeping meds, which was was fine, Lena thought as she crawled into her bed, putting her earbuds in and tugging the blanket over her head. The curtains were drawn, and she was more than happy to just ignore everything and pretend tonight wasn’t happening…

“Lena!"

She jumped as Webby flew up the ladder, and sat up quickly. “What? I thought you were outside with the others?”

“No, we’ve got other plans.”

“We?”

“Yeah. Come on!” Webby grabbed Lena’s hand, and her phone. “This can come too.”

“I, wait, Webby—”

She was helpless as the smaller duckling dragged her out of bed and down the stairs, “I was thinking,” Webby babbled as they hurried along. “You deserve to enjoy things without being scared—”

“I’m not—”

“So I thought, how can I make you feel safe during an eclipse so you can enjoy this amazing astrological phenomenon? And then I thought, well…”

They stopped in front of one of the bigger rec rooms, and Webby opened the door, tugging Lena in. The entire room had been turned into a blanket fort with dark sheets from ceiling to floor, glowing stars painted on the sheets. The TV was on, and it took Lena a moment to realize what she was seeing.

“Is that the moon?”

“Yup! It’s a livestream from the manor roof.” The floor was covered in pillows, with bowls of snacks scattered around. Webby checked to see what playlist Lena had going (there were several, including five different ones for sleep), and nodded in approval when she saw it was  _ Nature Sounds _ . She plugged it in, and the gentle noises filled the whole room.

“Webby…”

Webby tugged Lena to sit, wrapping a blanket around her and hugging her tight. “You deserve good things, Lena, whether you believe it or not. I know this isn’t much, but it’s a start. You can at least enjoy the eclipse while we look at the stars. These are real constellations, you know. Come on, lie down, I’ll show you.”

Lena hesitated, but fell back to rest on the pillows. Webby joined her, taking her hand and using her other hand to trace the constellation she had drawn. They unconsciously moved closer to each other as the night went on, until Webby was lying with her head on Lena’s chest, listening to her heartbeat.

“Oh, it’s start!”

They looked at the TV, where the eclipse had started. Lena sucked in a sharp breath, holding Webby tighter. “It’s okay,” Webby whispered, snuggling into her. “Nothing can hurt you here. It’s just you and me, and everything’s okay.”

Lena nodded slowly, hugging Webby close, and they bunkered down, wrapped in their blanket, eyes fixed on the screen.

“Okay… maybe this isn’t so bad,” she finally said slowly, and Webby beamed up at her.

“Does it help?”

“Yeah.” Lena smiled lazily, hugging Webby close. “I think it does.”

Webby was so proud of herself as she looked back at the TV. Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> I was legit falling asleep trying to put this together lmao. Go easy on me


End file.
